The Dying Syndrome
by Darkhalogirl3
Summary: Book 1 of the Omission Trilogy "No matter what, don't stop running." "But what if you leave me?" "I won't. I'll be right here. Always."
1. Chapter 1

"How's it going?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Thomas leaning over me. He rested his chin on top of my head and I smiled. We always did this to each other to try to piss each other off. It's just a weird thing we do.

"It's going okay." I sighed and looked at the screen. Minho was running through the maze. I stared at him longingly. Thomas noticed and gave me an awkward side hug. "He's gonna be okay, JJ. You know he's strong."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm just afraid that he'll hate me when he realizes that I work here."

"You can just tell him why you're doing it."

I shook my head. "No. That's not going to work. After everything he's gone through." I hugged my knees to my chest and shifted in my chair, continuing to stare at the screen. "Why?"

"Why what?" Thomas leaned onto the counter, taking a sip of a drink from the white mug in his hand.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we letting them do this to innocent people?" I felt my eye tear up when I glanced at the screen showing Newt. His limp reminded me of having to sit in this same room and do nothing as he tried to commit suicide.

"They'll kill our families if we don't," Thomas replied blankly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes glaze over, filling with tears. We sat in silence, and I jotted down some notes of their brain patterns. Or killzone patterns, if you prefer. There's no way in hell I was going to call it that, though. It just feels inhumane.

I heard the loud feet of guards enter the room suddenly. I straightened up and turned. Some of the scientists were there. I stood up. "What the hell?"

One of the guards grabbed Thomas. "Hey! What do you think your doi-"

He got cut off by one of the men stabbing his arm with a syringe. He immediately became unconscious. The sudden realization stabbed me in the heart.

"No. NO!" I yelled, chasing after them, when they ran out with Thomas. I ran as fast as I could, following them through all the halls, attracting attention. "NO! I can't lose him too! You already took Minho and Newt! Why Thomas? Please!" Tears ran down my face. They charged into the lab to erase his memory, slamming the door in my face and locking it. I choked and sobbed, collapsing onto the floor. "Please," I whispered. "I don't know how many more people I can lose."

"Joan," I heard a female voice say softly. A hand gripped my shoulder. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I turned and glared at the woman that stood before me. Ava Paige. A growl formed in the back of my throat and I yelled,"How many more of my only family will you take away? Huh? First my best friends, and now my step-brother! How many more people do you want to send into hell?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't remember anyway," Ava smirked as she snapped her fingers. A sudden, pinching pain appeared in my arm and everything went started to get blurry. I forced out a few more sentences,"Stop pulling innocent people into your mess. You made this problem, fix it yourself. You'll just kill even more people."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Remember, WICKED is good."

"WICKED is good my ass," I whispered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped and shot up. I flipped and got onto my hands and knees, throwing up water. I struggle to catch my breath.

I was shooting up in a small elevator-like metal room. The smell of blood and rust filled up my nose and I coughed from disgust. I crawled into a corner and rocked myself back and forth.

I tried to remember my name. Nothing came to me. What I looked like. Nope. Where I was. Nada. Who I am. Zilch.

I shivered. I had fucking amnesia. That's just great. I looked around and saw a bunch of supplies and boxes. The word "WICKED" was printed onto it. I shook slightly, remembering the word, but not sure what it was from. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked down at myself.

Well. I have boobs, so that mean's I'm a girl. I can't believe I didn't know I was a girl.

The box came to a screeching stop. I froze as a blinding light appeared above me. I couldn't think of what to do, so I pretended to be unconscious.

I heard some whispers and yells that sounded male. A loud thump sounded behind me, and I felt someone lean over me, turning my limp body around.

"It's a girl!" I British voice yelled. He picked me up and said,"Toss the rope down. She's unconscious." I guess I have good acting skills too.

"She's hot."

"I call dibs!"

"No! I do!"

"Why would you call dibs on a girl that randomly comes up two weeks early?"

"Oh shut up, Gally, you slinthead."

"No, you shut up, shank."

What the hell kind of words are "slinthead" and "shank"? The boys kept talking to each other and I felt my body gently get lower to the ground. I tensed up slightly, getting ready to escape.

"Hey! Jeff! Clint! Can you check up the girl to make sure she's okay?" the same British voice yelled. I shot up and punched him in the crotch, them dashed through an alarmingly huge group of boys. I heard some of them scream and yell, chasing after me. I looked around as I ran, seeing four huge gaps in the wall, surrounding some sort of meadow area. I headed towards the closest exit, looking back to see all the boys running out of breathe. They are so out of shape.

I turned back around to see a boy running out of the exit. I slowing to a stop. "Shit!" I yelled, changing course and going to another exit. Another boy was running out of that one as well. I didn't want to change directions again, so I kept running. The boy stopped and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. I tried to jump past him, but his arm shot out and grabbed me, making me fall. I took him down with me. I tried to scramble up, but he grabbed my arms easily.

"I'm not gonna let you get away that easily, girly," the boy smirked. He pulled me up, and I huffed in annoyance. I looked up at him. His asian face was tanned, and his hair was in a perfect puff. Not to mention that he was buff. And... I'm totally not checking him out.

I wrinkled my nose and tried to break his grip. He just rolled his eyes and hollered,"Hey! Newt! Got the girl!" I glared at him, and he just smirked at me again. I looked down at the ground, the suddenly lifted my knee to hit his crotch, but he dodged and easily picked my up so I could try to attack him. I sighed, then grinned thinking of another attack strategy.

I bit his arm. He winced then gave me a surprised look. "Did... Did you just bite me?" I nodded, smiling at him, biting his arm harder. He yelled out and dropped me. I scrambled up and started to run, but he grabbed me again. I groaned in defeat.

A blonde boy limped up to us. His brown eyes were full of humor. "You're quite feisty, aren't you? But, you're gonna have to stop trying to attack us if you want to live here." He had a British accent. So this was the guy that picked me up out of the cage thing. I silently glared at him.

"Do you talk at all?" the asian dude asked. I kicked his shin. "Ow," he winced. Newt smirked, and I grinned in triumph. "If I let go, you have to promise not to run, okay? It's dangerous out there," Asian Dude said. I looked up at him for a moment, then rolled my eyes, nodding and holding out my pinky.

"Uh, why are you pointing your pinky at me?" Asian Dude asked. I burst out laughing and grabbed his other pinky, wrapping it around mine. "Oh. I knew that," he said, blushing slightly.

"Sure you did, Minho," Newt said. So Asian Dude's name was Minho. Why does that sound so familiar?

"So, Greenie, are you gonna talk?" Newt asked. I shook my head. He frowned. "Okay then. Um. I'll just show you around and tell you the gist of how things work here, okay?" I nodded in reply.

We walked around and he told me how I was the first girl to come to this place, the Glade. The rest of the Gladers were boys. A lot of them were hormonal boys, so he told me to be careful. Psh. I can just kick their asses. He showed me the Gardens, Homestead, Bathrooms, Deadheads, Blood House, and the Homestead. He told me about the jobs, then the three rules.

"Remember these three rules," Newt said seriously. "Rule number one, never hurt another Glader. Rule number two, do you part, we don't have room for slackers, and rule number three, never go past those walls."

I furrowed my eyebrows, then looked at the entrances. I opened my mouth, but being to afraid to speak, and closed it. Newt frowned slightly but said,"Come on. Let's get you some food. You must be hungry."

I nodded at him and trailed after the blonde. I looked down at my feet then muttered,"Sorry about hitting you earlier."

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at me. I spoke a little louder. "Sorry about, y'know, hitting you in the balls..."

Newt just laughed and said,"Don't worry about it, but it bloody hell that hurt."

I smiled. Newt was really nice. I'm glad he was the one who showed me around. We got to the kitchen and I saw that most of the Gladers were already there. I gulped and whispered to Newt,"Don't tell anyone I've said anything. I'd feel uncomfortable." Newt just nodded understandingly and said,"Good that. Now let's get you some food."

Newt pushed me into the line for food and handed me a tray and utensils. Once we got to the front, there was an extremely hairy dude placing food onto my plate. He looked very friendly and smiled at me. "Hey, she-bean!" I smiled nervously. Newt put a hand on my shoulder and said,"Greenie, this is Frypan."

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled. I smiled back at him, feeling more relaxed. Frypan seemed a little confused about me not talking, so Newt spoke up again and said,"She hasn't spoken at all since she's gotten here."

Frypan nodded, but still smiled at me. "Well, that's good. Now she can't yell at me like a lot of girls do." I glared at him playfully and stuck my tongue out at him. Newt grabbed his food and led me to an empty table. I sat at the end across from him.

For a few minutes, I slowly ate my food. It was some sort of vegetable soup and bread. It was okay, I guess, but the soup needed more tomatoes. The sauce tasted almost like water. I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Minho. I smiled at me and asked,"So, have you spoken yet?" I shrugged and took a bite of my bread happily. Minho pouted at my answer, causing me to laugh a little. Another boy with dark hair and dark eyes sad down next to Newt.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt said. The boy smiled and said,"Hey." He glanced at me and said,"Hey. I'm Thomas." I smiled and nodded my head in recognition. Newt spoke up for me. "She doesn't really talk."

"That's good. She can't yell at us like other girls do, then." Not this again.

"I can still talk," I whispered, smirking slightly. Minho turned to me, his face is mocked shock. "Did you just say something?" I smiled and then shrugged, taking another bite of my bread.

"What did you say?" Minho pushed. I shrugged. Minho glared at me. I just smiled innocently up at him. He smirked then said,"Well, I guess I'll move to the other side, 'cause y'know, bros before hoes."

He moved to the other side of the table. I stared blankly at him, then turned to Thomas and Newt. "Why aren't you moving away?" I asked. Newt and Thomas looked at each other then shrugged, turning back to me. "You should be staying away from Minho. Bros before hoes, right? He's a mean hoe."

Minho's mouth dropped open, and the two other boys burst out laughing. Minho's face scrunched up and turned red. The laughing boys and red faced Minho caused everyone's attention to come to our table.

"What's going on here?" A black boy asked. His dark eyes scanned us suspiciously. Newt gasped for breath and said,"She just bloody burned Minho and he has no comeback."

"WHAT?" The boy shouted.

"Alby, chill," Thomas said.

"Sorry. It's just that this has never happened before."

I snickered and Minho glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, reaching over the table to ruffle his hair. He slapped my hands away, shouting,"GAH! MY HAIR!" and he furiously tried to fix it. This just caused me to laugh harder.

"Okay, Gladers!" Alby shouted. "Bonfire time!" All the boys cheered. I turned to Newt curiously. "We have a bonfire every time there's a new Greenie." I nodded my head and stood up, placing my dishes in a bucket where everyone else was putting their stuff.

Minho put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a noogie. I giggle and pushed his hand away. "That was for burning me, shank," he stated. I rolled my eyes and him. He took away his arm, and I felt less comfortable. For some reason, the feeling of his arms around me felt familiar. In fact, everything about him felt familiar, like home, almost. I shook those thoughts from my head. It was impossible anyway. I just met him today, right?


	3. Chapter 3

I left Minho and went to a secluded place around the bonfire, leaning back against a log. Thomas appeared next to me and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied quietly.

"Okay. I know this sounds crazy, but you feel super familiar to me." Thomas babbled. He started to mutter unintelligibly, and I covered his mouth with my hand. I pursed my lips and looked at him very carefully. Suddenly, something clicked. I remembered something. I felt my eyes go wide.

"What? What is it?" Thomas asked, worried. I turned to him and whispered the single, yet meaningful word that had appeared in my mind,"Brother." Thomas just stared and me and said,"Wait, what."

I nodded and smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back, almost as if he remembered too. I pulled back and watched the fire. I yawned, standing up and stretching my hands. "I'm kinda sleepy," I stated. "D'you know where I'm supposed to sleep?" Thomas shrugged and said,"Ask Alby and Newt. They're the ones in charge."

I nodded and wandered towards where everyone else was, finding Newt. He smiled at me and said,"Hi, Greenie."

"Hi, I was wondering whe-"

"Hey! Greenie!" someone yelled, interrupting me. I looked up to see a blonde boy with crazy eyebrows waving. "Wanna have a go?"

"Uh..." I trailed off. "A go at what?" Newt just shook his head. "C'mon, Gally. She's a girl. Cut her some slack." Wrong thing to say, Newt. Wrong thing to say. I shrugged and said,"Why not. I gave Minho a run for his money earlier."

I stepped into the circle and clapped my hands together. "So, how do we play."

"The rules are simple shank. You try to push me out of the circle, and you try to last longer than five seconds." I glared at him when he said that. "Are there any fouls or..."

"No. It's free-play."

"Okay. Then let's go!"

I spread my legs and rubbed my hands together. Gally came charging at me, but I darted out of the way, making him almost run out of the circle. Loud "Ooh's" sounded through the boys. Gally cracked his neck. "Not bad for a girl." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Then, an idea came into mind. "Wait, pause just a second. Are we allowed to grab random objects from outside the circle to use to help us?"

Gally looked around at the Gladers. I saw Alby shrug and say,"Sure, why not, Greenie?"

"Yay!" I cheered. "Unpause!" someone yelled. Gally charged at me again, but since I was so small, I ran at him and slid underneath him between his legs. He tried to look down and follow me, which made him fall onto his face. Boo's and Yeah's filled my ears. Gally darted at me and grabbed my torso, throwing me to the edge of the circle, but somehow I flipped around midair and landed in an awesome position, almost like Black Widow... Wait. Who's Black Widow?

"How'd you do that?" I heard Newt ask. I looked at him then shrugged. "No idea."

I stood up and brushed the sand from my pants. Gally frowned, looking kinda scared now. I guess he's a bad loser. He ran at me again. I backed up and noticed Frypan holding a frying pan. Perfect. I took it from him and mouthed,"Sorry. Need this." and whacked Gally's shoulder, sending him spiralling out of the circle. The whole glade was silent. Then the place erupted with cheers. I grinned and gave Frypan his pan back.

I gasped as someone picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I looked down and saw that it was Minho. I flushed slightly, but that couldn't wipe the smile from my face. "You would make a good runner with move like that, Shank," Minho complimented. "Thanks, man."

"Minho, put the bloody greenie down. She's probably really tired. I'll show you where you sleep." Newt said, walking up to us. Minho put me down and waved goodnight. I followed Newt and realized that we were headed for the Home Stead.

"I thought you said only Keepers live there," I said, confused. "Oh. Alby and I decided that you should sleep here since we don't want any of the boys to do anything to you."

"Oh," I replied, disgusted. Ew. That's so gross.

"We don't have any spare rooms, but you could take turns sleeping in our rooms or something to see who it's easiest for you to sleep with."

I nodded nervously. "Don't worry. You can sleep with me tonight, then Minho or Alby. We aren't gonna make you sleep with the Keepers you don't know yet." I nodded in relief. I would feel better if I already knew them. Newt led me up the stairs and pulled me into a room. He gave me a small box with three pairs of clothes, a hair brush, some hair ties, tampons (duh), and a few other girly things.

"Thanks," I muttered, walking to one of the hammocks set up in the room. It was all neat and set up, unlike the other one, so I guessed that it was Newts. I jumped into the hammock, which was surprisingly comfy.

A loud grinding sound echoes through the Glade. I shivered and covered my ears, wincing at the sound's intensity. I heard Newt laughing a bit. "That's just the bloody walls. They close every night and open every morning."

I frowned in confusion. How could they move if they were so big? I pushed the question to the back of my head and lied down.

"Go to sleep, Greenie. You have a long day tomorrow."

I lifted my head and nodded to him, closing my eyes and drifting to dream land.


End file.
